Rules
The Rules of the Game: 1. You cannot change the story drastically and your post must "fit" with the story. Sure, you can kill a few random NPCs and even the random Jedi, but don't think that means you can blow up Coruscant or just make major characters do whatever you want. 2. No killing of other people's characters. The RP wouldn't survive if some who just joined or any for that matter just went around and killed other players. While you can kill other players, you have to ask for there permission (and don't be shocked if they say no). 3. No Gods. If you just joined the RP, you are not powerful. You'll start of roughly at the level of the average Joe Jedi, maybe even weaker. After being in the RP for a while and being active, your character will become stronger. The no Gods rule also goes to vets. If you were in the first and/or second RP, you'll be pretty stronger, normally a lot stronger than someone that just joined. But that doesn't give you the right to be all powerful or immortal. 4. You can write what other characters do, but only to a certain extent. Let's say Bob just posted saying something to Joe. Joe than posts something, saying stuff like Bob nodded and Bob said okay. Now Bob has the right to say that he didn't want his character to say that, so the post has to be edited. Now if Bob didn't say anything, it should be fine. Of course, this rule has its limits. Joe can't say something like Bob jumped off a cliff unless he asked permission first. 5. Start all your posts with this format: Name – Rank or Class – Location 6. Write OOC before each out of character post in the RP thread. We are fine with you using this to tell extra information about an in character post you just posted, but please leave all other out of character posts in the Discussion thread. The feedback thread can also be used for discussing specific posts while the sign up thread is for the RP in general. 7. You are restricted to how much you can bend the story. There is plenty of room for character development, and you can even move the story slightly into the direction you want. Of course, any thing that will have any real effect on the story should be run by Cream first. Think of it like everyone having a hand on the wheel. Everyone gets an equal amount of sway in this game since there is no continuity after it's over. Cream will be operating the stories of the major NPCs so the ultimate direction of the story is up to Cream's discretion. 8. No killing off other people's characters. While you can kill someone's character, get their permission first, but don't be surprised if you're turned down. However, you can kill all the NPC's you want, as long as it doesn't affect the story and makes sense based on your character's strength.